Melancholy of Michan
by Echo the Ethereal Swordmaster
Summary: Possible Parody of ONA Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya. Xover with Compilation of FF7, Lucky Star, Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, Soul Eater and more. Michele Tsubasa forms the SOS Brigade to inspire Haruhi in the Edge, all she needs are members joining in
1. Relive the SOS Brigade

I'm a fan of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. But I LOVE TO WATCH THE ONA THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI-CHAN SUZUMIYA IN YOUTUBE! It was so hilarious, that some episodes almost made me die laughing! This inspired me to make this! And just to let you know that the timeline of Final Fantasy 7 will be a mixed up together, with all/some favorite FF7 characters in it. Beware of OOCness, randomness, craziness, and stuff. It's a bit of a parody. So enjoy! Read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, Compilation of Final Fantasy 7, or possibly Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, Soul Eater or Lucky Star. But I do own Michele Tsubasa and Beatrice.

This chapter is a bit of a parody of The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya episode 2.

* * *

**The Melancholy of Mi-chan**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Relive the SOS Brigade**_

President Rufus Shinra assigns the Turks to investigate this suspicious person somewhere in the Edge. He believe that it was a former assassin that was part a gang that either work for or against his late father. He remembers that his half-brother knows and met this person awhile ago. He heard that she's forming some kind of an organization that seems very suspicious.

Why? Not a clue yet.

He believes that this person is forming an organization that's against him, or could help. But he's not sure for now. All he knows is that Lazard know where that person is. He believe that this person is possibly somewhere in the public library the last time he heard about that person. And Lazard told him that the person is a female, that her last name is Tsubasa. So Rufus want to sent the Turks to find her to see who she.

Why the Turks have to go to the library to find her? They have no idea. But what they didn't expect is that they will experience something . . . random.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Library_

"Why do we have to do this?" Reno asked.

"Because the president orders us to, that's why." Tseng responds.

". . ." Rude said nothing.

"I wonder why the library?" Elena asked.

"Well, we better go find her."

The Turks then went to the library to find the one name Tsubasa. People in the library notice the Turks came. Some stare, some look away, some whisper to each other about why their here. The Turks tried to find someone working at the library that knows or is Tsubasa. Until they found a long blue haired girl in some type of school girl uniform, pushing a cart full of books and place the books in the shelves.

"Excuse me." Tseng asked.

"Hmm?" the girl turned. "Wow! Tseng, Reno, Rude, and Elena of the Turks! For real! Awesome!"

"Shh!" whispered the people in the library.

"Oops, sorry." She whispers. "But, so cool. I meet the Turks. In Person. Even though I met the Ex's, but the main ones?! This must be my lucky day. By the way, I'm Konata."

"She sure knows a lot about us, boss." Reno whispered to Tseng. "I think she's on to us."

"Just be quiet." then turns to Konata, "Do you know anyone here by the name of Tsubasa?"

"Hmm?" Konata responds. "Oh! You mean Senpai!"

"Um, yes."

"So does this mean you're gonna join our group?!"

"Shhh!" whispered the readers in the library.

"Again, sorry, people." She whispered, "Does this mean you're joining our group?"

"Sorry. But not really." Elena said. "We were ordered by the president to find her and also have a talk with her, that's all."

Konata sigh "Oh great. How can we have more volunteers? Senpai isn't going to like this." She said. "Oh, well. I'll take you to her."

Konata lead them to the back of the Library, where there are rooms such as Computer labs and office. While going there, Konata is always asking like what is it like was as the Turks, want to know about the president, how she met famous SOLDIERs, etc. She keeps asking like she's some total fan girl (but they didn't know that she is a fan girl or an otaku.). Then, they finally arrive at the one of the room. Where there was a paper posted on the door:

**THE SO****S BRIGADE HEADQUARTERS**

**Inspired by Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Relive the moment of the SOS Brigade**

"**S**ave **O**ur **S**ouls brigade? That's a weird name for some organization."

Then there was a small sign under it that said:

**HELP WANTED:**

**Need more volunteers to join.**

**Join or else.**

**JOIN! . . . Please?**

"That's some threat she made." Reno said sarcastically.

Konata knocks the door. "Senpai, it's me."

"Does this mean we finally have some volunteers?!" shouted the voice, full of excitement, behind the door.

Konata sighs and scratches the back of her head. "Sorry, Senpai. They're just Turks that want to have a word with you."

The voice groaned in disappointment. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. The door is unlocked. Come in."

When Konata had her hand on the knob, she opens the door and-

"I'M BORED!" the girl somewhere 16-19 screamed in front of Konata and the Turks. Exclude Konata and Rude, they almost jumped. The girl is a bit like Wutaian; she had black hair with brown highlights, gray eyes, and wears some kind of a school girl uniform, and has an orange armband on her left arm that said "SOS Brigade" in kanji. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?! HAVE THEY HAD NO HEARTS TO JOIN THE SOS BRIGADE! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 24/7! THIS SUCKS! I'M BORED I'M BORED I'M BORED!"

The Turks were a bit speechless. Is this person really Tsubasa? She doesn't look suspicious, she looks and acts . . . childish. The girl was all screaming, shouting, whining, complaining, stomping on the ground, rolling on the ground, banging/punching/kicking on the wall, running around the room, flying, dashing, spinning, etc. Until she ran out the door and does a cartwheel down the hallway . . .

. . .

Until she fell down the stairs, but survived.

". . . Was she always like this?"

"Oh, yeah. This is the fifth time now."

* * *

_Later . . ._

"Man. this. sucks." In the so-called headquarters, Tsubasa was banging her head repeatedly on the school desk, and Konata tries to stop her from banging her head on the desk, and the Turks just watch. "Why. can't. we. have. more. vol. lun. teers!?"

"Calm down, Senpai." Konata tries to ease her. Then heard the door opens, reveal some random person. "Look, Senpai! A volunteer!"

"Eh?" she stops, has a bruise on her forehead.

". . ." the person closes the door and walks away. Possibly because the Turks are in there or because of seeing Tsubasa banging her head on the desk.

Tsubasa sulks on the desk.

"Aw. Don't beat yourself up because of that." Konata tries to cheer her up. "There might be more members coming."

"LIKE HELL!" Tsubasa rolls and fell off the desk, head first. ". . . owie."

"Man, and I though Reno's childish." Elena crossed her arms.

"HEY!"

Tseng looks around about this headquarters of her. It looks more like a lounge or something than some headquarters. With a plasma TV; computers and laptops; some game consoles; shelves filled with novels, mangas, games, figurine; a couch; a table, some school desk, white board: normal and interactive; chalk board; bulletin board; some boxes; and some other stuff.

Rude steps forward to help Tsubasa up. "Thanks. Oh, yeah. I'm Michele Tsubasa, president/brigade leader of the SOS Brigade," She rubbed her forehead and bows "and you already met Konata Izumi, my VP/second-in-command of the SOS Brigade. Welcome to the SOS Brigade Headquarters."

". . . You're joking, right?" Reno said it in disbelief. "You're Tsubasa? You're just a kid."

Then Michele kicked him in the shin and Reno nearly dropped in pain, cling on his leg. "I'M NOT A KID! I JUST TURNED NINETEEN, YOU DUMBASS! BELIEVE IT!" she yelled. "And yes, I'm Michele Tsubasa. What brings you here?"

"President Rufus heard that you used worked for his father as part of the assassin group." Tseng explained. Reno got up and pulls out his EMR to kill her, but Rude, Elena, and Konata stops him and tried to hold him off.

"You mean that big, dead, rich guy?" Michele said, approaching the window. "Yeah. I know him. I even remember my former gangs . . ."

She starts talking about being an orphan in Wutai, having a hard time with her twin sister that left her home, how much she hate her sister, her time when she left as a traveler, moved to Midgar, being part of a gang of assassin, her former colleagues died in an accident, being the last member, leaving and moving on, blah blah blah.

". . . and now I was on my own now . . ." there was a moment of silence, ". . . But that's part of life. And I don't even care anymore!" she smiles.

". . . um, okay." Tseng said. "So, why did you form . . . this?" he asked. And yet, Konata, Rude, and Elena are still straining Reno to prevent him from killing Michele.

"Well, let's just say. I now work for the Library. And I read THIS!" she pull out a book out of nowhere and shows it in front of Tseng's face. It appears to be a light novel called The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. "When I read these books! Watch the anime! Listen to the Soundtracks and Character songs! EVEN DID THE HARE HARE YUKAI DANCE! I GOT MYSELF ADDICTED TO THIS SERIES! But, yet, it's seems that there are so many people all over Gaia are unaware about Haruhi series and they don't even care, except me and Konata! HOW COULD THEY! AND BESIDES, THE WORLD IS SO DULL HERE! That's the reason why I form THIS:"

She dashed to the white board, pick up the black marker, and wrote something on the board. And as she finished, it said:

**THE SOS BRIGADE**

**S**preading Excitement all

**O**ver the World with

**S**uzumiya Haruhi's

**Brigade**

_So it doesn't stand for __**S**__ave __**O**__ur __**S**__oul Brigade? That's interesting._ Tseng thought. "So, why are you still using the character's name?"

"BECAUSE HER NAME IS IRREPLACEABLE! OTHERWISE IT WOULDN'T BE THE SOS BRIGADE! We must keep using her name! To relive the SOS Brigade and Haruhi Suzumiya! Right, Kona-chan!?"

"Right, Senpai!" Konata agrees, still straining Reno with Rude and Elena.

"So, what is this series about?" Tseng dares to ask.

* * *

_Half Hour Later . . ._

With Michele and Konata doing some slide shows of the Haruhi series, the characters, the SOS Brigade, episodes, Hare Hare Yukai dance, etc. the Turks (Reno was already settled down) were sitting on the couch to watch the slide shows. Then, it ended.

"And that's The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! Any questions?!"

". . . This isn't a Headquarters!" Reno exclaimed, "This is a fan club!"

"Fan club, shman club. Headquarters, shmeadquarters. WHO CARES?!" Michele yelled, "This is the SOS Brigade! Like it or not, deal with it. If you don't like, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! . . . But . . ."

"What?" Elena asked.

Michele looked at Konata, who smiled. Then, Konata pulled out a camera out of no where. "Say cheese!"

"Eh?" the Turks respond.

Konata then snaps the picture of the Turks, and then the photo of the Turks came out of the camera. "Look Senpai! We finally got more volunteers!"

"MUWAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY!" Michele cackles. "MORE MEMBERS JOINING IN!"

"What the fuck?! I thought you said you don't have any members in you brigade!" Reno shouted.

"True! We don't have members **that want** to join in." Michele explained. "But we do **force **some people to join, whether they like it or not! Like these guys!" she pulled out some pictures and shows it to them. Yet, they were familiar people they know of: Zack and Aerith, Cloud and his gang, Reeves, the ex-Turks, Elfe, Weiss and Nero, Lazard, even Vincent, Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal are in one of the pictures. All those people in the photos were sitting on the same couch the Turks sat on.

"Great, so you tricked us?!"

"Hmm. Maybe." Michele put the photos in the pocket and crosses her arms. "We need more members and volunteers in the SOS Brigade. Yet, no one joins! Then, some people came in asking questions like 'Where's the restroom?', 'Whoops! I thought this was a reading room?', 'Where am I?', 'Are you Michele Tsubasa? Because I got a delivery for you.', 'I'm lost, so can you help me?', and other kinds of stuff." She explained. "So I "lured" them in and POOF! You're part of the SOS Brigade!"

Then, Reno grabs the collar of her shirt and pulled her up to his face. "You do know that you're messing with the Turks?"

"Well, you do know that you're messing with the SOS Brigade Leader?!" Michele said as she pokes his chest, and then uses two fingers to poke his eyes. He let go from that, after regaining himself, he pulled out his EMR and tries to kill her. But was stopped again by Rude and Elena.

"I don't think it's a good idea to force people like that to join." Tseng said to her.

"Well, deal with it! I WAS BORED! I need new members of the SOS Brigade. So deal with it. You guys are already part of the SOS Brigade, even Rufus!"

". . . Rufus isn't here. How are you gonna make him part of the SOS Brigade?"

"Oh, you'll see." She smirked. "NOW, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! YOU'RE WASTING MY QUALITY TIME! YOU'LL COME BACK WHEN I CALL YOU! SO GO!" she shoves them out of the room. "By the way, here's my card." She gives Rude some kind of "Business card" of the SOS Brigade. "Well, you all have a good day! Seeya!" she slams the door behind them. The Turks have no other choice but to leave the library.

Michele looks out of the window with Konata, watching the Turks walk away.

". . . Hey, Kona-chan."

"Yeah, Senpai?"

"Who's that quiet guy with the shades?"

"Hmm. Oh, his name was Rude."

"Rude? Wow, that's some name. He's looks kind rather than rude."

"Yep. Hey, Senpai. Why do you asked?"

". . . I think he's handsome."

"Ohh. Someone got a crush."

"Oh, shut up, Kona-chan!" Michele looks at the clock. "Ooh, it's time. Kona-chan! Fetch me my ropes and my grappling hook!"

* * *

_Later . . ._

Things were strange today. After hearing from the Turks about Michele, guess she's not suspicious, but . . . random and hyper. Maybe hyper and than Reno. And he was wondering what does Tseng mean that she will make him part of the SOS Brigade like his half-brother? He dismissed that thought and continues working on some paper. Until he heard tapping on the window behind him. He turned and sees what's causing this and . . .

FLASH!

A camera was snap as if someone took the picture of him. Well, it is. It reveals two girls, hanging on the rope, the blue haired one of them holding a camera and the photo of him. And the other one waved at him.

"RUFUS SHINRA! WELCOME TO THE SOS BRIGADE! WE'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO SEE YOU!" then they all slide down on the rope, leaving a confused president there, try to know what the fuck is going on?

* * *

_Meanwhile . . ._

Somewhere in the Apartment Complex of the Edge, there was Beatrice, an emotionless, dull albino girl with white shoulder length hair, red eyes, and wearing black shirt and black shorts. In her apartment house, was decorated in a Wutai theme, but was a bit messy here. Beatrice was sitting on a cushion, in front of her low table, watching TV and drinking herbal tea. She looks around at her messy apartment, very quiet, dull, boring and lonely; then look out of the glass door of the Balcony, at the night sky. Then saw a shooting star and made a strange/odd wish:

That she wished she had three chibis people to help her around the house. One that was a little bit hot-tempered brat, one that was strong but a cry baby, and one that was mysterious but looks like a girl. Maybe all those three chibis should be all cute guys that have silver hair.

She waited. And waited. Nothing.

But then, continues to watch Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. And also drink her herbal tea.

* * *

So, what do you think? Like it. Love it. Hate it. Don't care. Don't go hating on me if I made this crappy. I just enjoy the ONA and this came out of my mind.

But, can you guess what those 3 chibi people Bea(Be-a)-chan wished for? It's a bit like Achakura, except with 3 characters that should be familiar to you! LOL!

On the next chapter of The Melancholy of Mi-chan, Cloud and Zack have a hard, tiring day was about to go to bed. Until they all have a crazy dream, and they want out! Later, Bea-chan's wish came true: 3 silver haired chibis she ever wanted!

Stay tune for _**Chapter 2: Dreams and Chibis**_!

Seeya! Review if you like it.


	2. Dreams and Chibis

I'm here! SUMMER! YAY!

BTW: I FINALLY GOT FINAL FANTASY 7: ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE!

(Applause in the background)

Thank you! Thank you!

And just to let you know that the timeline of Final Fantasy 7 will be a mixed up together, with all/some favorite FF7 characters in it. Beware of OOCness, randomness, craziness, and stuff. It's a bit of a parody. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, Compilation of Final Fantasy 7, or possibly Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, Soul Eater or Lucky Star. But I do own Michele Tsubasa and Beatrice, AJ (Axel Joedo) belongs to vastler75.

This chapter is a bit of a parody of The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya episode 1 and later some of episode 4.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Dreams and Chibis**_

_Somewhere at school . . ._

AJ, a black-haired teen in his high school, really hate to do this. But he really needs to earn some activity credits for his school. Even though he's part of some club he joins and formed, but he need to join **one** more club to earn enough credit for his school.

He looked at the school's bulletin board to find some club that he'll join. Yet, he found one flyer that seems interesting:

**SOS Brigade**

**Inspired by Haruhi Suzumiya**

**If this world is really dull to you.**

**If you have no interest with ordinary humans; and if you're interested in aliens, time-travelers, espers, and any other kinds that might exist here in Gaia;**

**Then the SOS Brigade is the right place for you.**

**We have video games, mangas, computers, TV, meetings, activity, and anything that seems interesting to you and some other blah blah blah that seems amusing to me and some stuff to do if I get bored, etc., etc., etc.**

**Just join goddammit, OR ELSE!**

**Come join the SOS Brigade . . .**

**. . . We have POCKY!**

**If you want to join, come to the Edge's Public Library.**

**We'll be waiting.**

**And we'll spread fun and excitement all over the world.**

**And maybe the universe.**

". . ." AJ thought about it for a sec. Well, he sometimes watches The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime, and of course he does like pocky. So, he made no choice but to take the flyer and go find the library to join.

* * *

_Meanwhile at 7__th__ Heaven_

Cloud and Zack came back from delivering some packages, but man, they were exhausted. It seems that no one's home, Zack found the note that Tifa and Aerith went shopping with Denzel and Marlene coming along. Well, they can take a break. They went upstairs to their bedrooms, until they've been . . . "ambushed". They thought it was Yuffie, forcing Zack to give her back her materias, even though she stole it from Zack and emailed him back. But instead, it Michele.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud got up.

"I need your assistance! Kona-chan's cosplay café need some costumer, and there's gonna be a bit of an extravaganza at the weekend." Michele replied, "So I need your help to make it . . . um, what is it? . . . Oh yeah! Attracting!"

"Well, what is it?" Zack wondered.

"I want you two cosplays as waiters or butlers at the café." Michele pull out some kind of uniforms/costumes/cosplays "Or to make it attracting and cuter: what about a lion suit? A wolf suit? A bunny suit? A moogle suit? Or maybe a chocobo suit?!"

"WE'RE NOT COSPLAYERS!" the two yelled. "Just get outta here!" then, they kicked her out.

". . . Okay, call me if pick which one to cosplay!" she walks away.

Finally, they can rest. They each collapse in their own beds to rest. Oddly enough, they both started to dream the same dream. There was a background in a kid's drawing version. Then, out of no where, there was a dog walking on two legs with a sheep walking on four (which reveals to be Michele in a dog costume and the one in the sheep costume is . . . Tsukasa (from Lucky Star)?).

"Huh? Look! Cloud and Zack are trying to take a nap." Dog-Michele said.

"Baa." Sheep-Tsukasa . . . baa-ed.

"I know! Let's help them count sheep!"

Suddenly, the scenery change turns darkened and a flaming hoop came outta no where.

"COME ON YOU FRICKIN' SHEEP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" Dog-Michele pulled out a whip and keeps whipping on the ground, while the Sheep-Tsukasa weeps with fear. "JUMP OVER THE FLAMING HOOP SO THEY CAN COUNT YOU!"

"ENOUGH WITH IT, MICHELE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zack and Cloud yelled as they woke up . . . in their dreams.

". . ."

". . ."

". . . um, what is this place?"

"Huh? Cloud? What are you doing in my dream?"

"Your dream? What are you doing in **my** dream?"

They thought about it, that they learn they are in their same dream, they think. Then . . .

"Welcome to your dream world." The two turned as they heard someone's voice that happens to be . . .

Angeal . . .

. . . In some kind of mountain costume.

"Hello. I'm Angeal. And, I'm playing as Ten Faced Mountain of Wutaian New Year's Dream."

"ANGEAL?!" Zack shouted.

_. . . More like Eleven Faced Mountain to me._ Cloud thought, while twitching.

"Hmm? What with that reaction, Zack?" Mountain-Angeal asked.

"Okay, seriously. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN . . . OUR DREAM?"

"Oh, didn't that young ninja tell you? Tomorrow is Wutaian New Year." Mountain-Angeal explained, "And if you dreamt the Ten Faced Mountain, a Hawk, and an Eggplant at this time; they'll bring good luck."

"Will you cut this nonsense?!" Cloud, who's getting very annoyed and irritated, yelled, "I had enough of these bad and disturbing things that keep happening around me!"

"Uh, Cloud?" Zack is getting worried, "Calm down. Easy there, buddy."

"You're just a Frickin' Creepy 1st Class SOLDIER where these ridiculous mountains costume that said on back "MADE IN MIDGAR"!"

_Creepy? Oh that's not good._

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOUNG MAN?!" Mountain-Angeal then started to transform into some kind of monster.

"Crap! He just turned into Angeal Penance!" Zack went pale.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT KEEPING YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!!!!!!!" Angeal Penance brought his trident almost closely to a shaken Cloud's neck. Suddenly, he turned back to Mountain-Angeal. "Sorry, I went to far. Just don't say "creepy" to me ever again, understood?"

". . ." the two nodded.

"Well, let's go find the hawk and the eggplant."

So they walk, and walk, and walk, and walk and-

"Oh! That hawk has been flying up there the whole time." Angeal notice a kid's drawing version of a bird (a sideway 3) flying in the sky.

"THAT'S A HAWK?!"

The "hawk" came down and reveals to be . . .

Sephiroth dressed as a vulture.

. . . Wait a minute, a Vulture? How's that gonna bring you luck?!

"I am a Hawk." Sephiroth introduced himself.

"SEPHIROTH?!" Cloud screamed.

"YOU'RE NOT A HAWK! YOU'RE A VULTURE!" Zack yelled out.

Hawk/Vulture-Sephiroth just turned into Safer Sephiroth and nearly slashed the two with his Masamune.

"You should never judge a book by its cover." Safer Sephiroth said "Even though I have a body of a vulture and this . . . "form", I HAVE A HEART OF A HAWK!" Then he turns back into a Hawk/Vulture-Sephiroth.

". . . but, you're a vulture." Cloud said.

"Fine. Fine. Whatever. I'm a Vulture."

"Well, now where would we find the eggplant?" Zack asked.

"Don't worry, I got this handled." Mountain-Angeal pulled out a cellphone and dials.

"Hang on! You have a cellphone all along?!" Zack yelled. Then Cloud and Zack heard a ring tone and saw a red cellphone on a ground. Zack picks it up and press "send".

"Hello? Genesis?" Angeal said.

"Oh, so Genesis is the Eggplant?" Zack answered.

"Eh?"

"We found this on the ground." Said Cloud.

"Well, why didn't you tell us you found Genesis?" Hawk/Vulture-Sephiroth responds.

"We didn't."

"Well, isn't there a strap?"

"What strap?" they look at the cellphone, finally notice a strap and . . .

"I am an Eggplant." Mini Eggplant-Genesis introduced himself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Well. Now we got the three of you, now what?" Cloud asked.

". . . What do you mean?" said the three.

"LIKE HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS KOOKY DREAM!" Zack yelled.

"How should I know, we're just some dream that brought you good luck for Wutaian New Year." Sephiroth responds.

"What do you mean good luck?! You're a vulture instead of a hawk!" yelled Cloud, "And well have Angeal wearing a mountain costume that's made in Midgar, and we even have a puny Eggplant cellphone strap!"

Mini Eggplant-Genesis heard that and suddenly transformed into Genesis Avatar and nearly killed Cloud with his giant Rapier.

"NEVER CALL ME PUNY!" Genesis Avatar roared.

"Argh, enough with the transformation!" Cloud now has a big headache. "What did I do to deserve this?!"

Then, Genesis Avatar turned back into a Mini Eggplant-Genesis. "Well, if you want to wake up, I'll help you."

"Really?" Zack ask. "How? Tell us!"

". . . just sleep in this dream world," Mini Eggplant-Genesis explained, "Then, you will all wake up to the real world."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . um, that's it?" said the two.

"That's it." Mini Eggplant-Genesis smiled.

Well, that was easy.

So they sleep in their own futon beds (that came out of nowhere), hoping to wake up soon. But, they feel really uncomfortable when three 1st Class SOLDIERs were watching them sleeping. Man, how are they going to wake up?

But that's when the Dog-Michele and Sheep-Tsukasa returns . . .

"Huh? Look! Cloud and Zack are trying to take a nap, again." Dog-Michele said.

"Baa." Sheep-Tsukasa . . . baa-ed again.

"I know! Let's help them count sheep!"

Again, the scenery change turns darkened and a flaming hoop came outta no where.

"COME ON YOU STUPID SHEEP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" Dog-Michele pulled out a whip and keeps whipping on the ground, while the Sheep-Tsukasa weeps with fear. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME, YOU WOULD'VE BEEN LAMB CHOPS BY NOW!"

"GET OUTTA OF OUR DREAMS, MICHELE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two screamed and they finally woke up at their bedrooms in 7th Heaven, and it was morning. Man, what a nightmare. Well, Happy Wutaian New Year! . . . I think . . .

* * *

_The next day, er- night . . ._

Somewhere in the alley, 3 lights flashes.

"Hehehe." The short silver boy rises with the other two, "Sephiroth thought he got rid of us? But he did forget we have . . . a back-up plan."

"WE HAVE RETURNED!" Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo have been revived. But they start to notice if the trashcans were grown. Until they finally realized . . . they were . . . feet tall. They are all from some they call it . . . "Chibi-fied". It seems this back-up plan backfires.

"Um, Kadaj." Loz broke silence, "Why are we like this?"

". . . uh, good question . . . hey, what happen to our weapons?"

"How are we gonna kill Sephiroth and maybe Big Brother Cloud for our revenge." Yazoo asked.

"Don't worry, maybe . . ."

While the three have to think through about the problems, and also making some plans for revenge; Bea-chan came back from . . . somewhere, when she was about to walk pass the alley, she noticed three silver haired chibis talking to each other. She looked at them for a sec, and then starts to approach them. She looks at them for another second, and then grabs the startled Kadaj by his chibi head to pick him up and look at him.

"Ah! We've been caught!" Kadaj screamed, "Are you the one that work for Sephiroth?!"

_Wishes do come true. _Beatrice thought, dully. Then she stuffs the 3 in her duffel bags, carries it and starts to walk home.

"Hey what's going on here?!"

"LET US OUT!"

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Beatrice stops and decided to let them out. The 3 jump out of a bag, they turned toward at Beatrice.

"Ha! You've just reached the end of your luck!" Kadaj said, "Even if you work for Sephiroth or not, we will kill you and turn you into dust-" suddenly the three were pounced by a puppy that came out of nowhere and it starts licking them with joy.

"AHH! GET THIS MUTT AWAY FROM US!"

"EW! SLOBBER! YUCKY! MAKE IT STOP!"

"HELP US! HELP US! HELP US!"

Beatrice stares down at them for a second. Then, the puppy notices her watching. As the puppy look into her eyes, the puppy starts whimpering as if it saw fear and terror in those boring dull crimson eyes and runs away. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo sit up; all cover in puppy slobber. Bea-chan picks the 3 up.

_This . . kind young stranger . . . saved us . . ._ Kadaj thought. Until she stuffs them back into the bag again and walks home with.

"HEY! LET US OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_At the Apartment Complex . . ._

"So, you want us to stay with you to help you around here, right." Yazoo said.

"Correct." Beatrice answered in a dull monotone voice way.

Bea-chan is sitting on her cushion seat, while the chibi Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo were sitting on . . . the kiddy chairs. They sweatdropped.

"Um, could you do something about these chairs?" Loz asked nervously.

"Sorry, those are the only ones."

"Um what about some cushions like the one you're sitting on?" Kadaj whimpers.

"My apologies, I only have two including mine."

"Um, it's okay, will just fold the other cushion and we'll sit together. Right my brother?" Loz and Yazoo nodded in agreement. And so they did, the 3 chibi's sit on the folded cushion together.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Bea-chan walk to the kitchen. The three watch her leave, until they yelped when they were flinged by the cushion that unfolds itself.

As she came back, she notice that each of them have huge bumps on their head and of course, they are now sitting on the kiddy chair.

". . . So you three are back to the kiddy chairs?" she dully responds.

"Just forget about, okay." Kadaj groaned from the pain of his head.

". . . Here you go." She gave them . . . 3 doggie dishes with dog foods. Kadaj twitched with annoyance, Loz was confused, and Yazoo was speechless.

Then, there were silence.

". . . It was a joke." Bea-chan broke silence.

"Eh? A joke?"

"You don't get it?"

"You just stuff us in the bag, take us to your home, make us sit in these chairs, and now THIS?!" Kadaj growled. "SO THIS IS HOW WE'LL BE TREATED?!"

"Kadaj, calm down." Yazoo is getting worried.

"You're scaring me." Loz was shaken with fear.

". . . I see, I'll go replace these." Even though they thought they made her sad, but Beatrice is still expressionless and . . . boring.

". . . um, thank you?" Kadaj sweatdropped.

So she did replace it.

"Here you go." She give them each rice and veggies . . . in each doggie dish. That's when Kadaj snaps.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CHANGE THE FUCKING PLATES?!" he threw the plates up in the air, his yell nearly startled Yazoo and made Loz cried.

". . . oh." She responds dully.

* * *

_Another day at the library . . ._

AJ found the location of the SOS Brigade Headquarters. Since he found the room of it, he knocks the door.

"Who is it?" a voice answered behind the door.

"Um, hello." He answered back, "I want to join your club."

". . ."

". . ."

There was silence, until he heard-

"YAY! FINALLY! KONA-CHAN WE FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO VOLUNTEER! THIS CALL FOR A CELEBRATION!" the voice shouted with joy behind the door.

"Seriously?" said another voice.

"SERIOUSLY!" then there some squealing and cheering, until the tones starts to calm down. "Sorry about that. COME ON IN!"

AJ then puts his hand on the knob. Opens it and-

"WELCOME!" Michele screamed to his face. AJ nearly jumped. "WELCOME! WELCOME! WELCOME! YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON THAT **WANTS** TO JOIN THE SOS BRIGADE! Even though we already got some members that we forced them to join but still! WELCOME!" with the handshaking, hugging, dancing, cheering, squealing, jumping up and down; she ran down a hall and does a flip and a cartwheel . . . until she falls down the stairs . . . again.

"I'M OKAY!"

"SHH!" whispered the people in the library.

AJ was speechless, the Konata marks a tally the scores on the chalkboard "Sixth!" Konata yelled.

* * *

So, what do you think?

Well, vastler75, I hope I did your character well in this chapter.

On the next chapter of The Melancholy of Mi-chan, looks like there's gonna be a competition between the SOS Brigade and some computer club that Michele and Konata defeated and took their computers and other tech stuff. Until something extraordinary happens in the competition. What just happen? And what is this power they felt? And what will the SOS Brigade win for beside another computer?

Stay tune for _**Chapter 3: Ultimate Tournament**_!

Seeya!


End file.
